goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Barney Calls Trent's Baby Brother Stupid and Gets Grounded
zoom into Trent's house Trent's mom: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My tummy hurts!" Trent's dad: "What's the matter honey?" Trent's mom: "My stomach hurts. My baby is going to be ready soon!" Trent's dad: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to Evil Barney's house Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, there are some important news." Evil Barney: "What's the news?" Evil Barney's mom: "Trent's mom is giving birth to his baby brother! And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate her birth." Evil Barney's dad: "So we expect of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" to: At the GoCity Hospital, Trent's Mom is lying in the hospital bed while Trent, his sister Penny and their Dad are standing near her Doctor: "The doctor is here. May I help you?" Trent's dad: "Is she going to be alright doctor?" Doctor: "Yes, all you have to do is, to push (x5)!" Trent's dad: "Push! (x18)" Trent's mom: "I'm trying! Wah! (x10) Oh! (x20)" Doctor: "I see the baby, it's out!" (The doctor grabs the baby and puts her) Doctor: "Congratulations, it's a boy, what will you like to name him!" Trent's mom: "I'll name him Drew." Trent's dad: "That's a good name!" Penny: "He is so adorable!" Loves Disneyland, Bradley, Chris, Andrew, Adrianna, Erika, Zara, Zack, Doof, Mutt, Ashlyn, and LouieLouie95 arrive Jack Loves Disneyland: Bradley: Chris: Andrew: Adrianna: Erika: Zara: Zack: Doof: Mutt: Ashlyn: LouieLouie95: Priest, the good Warren Cook, VTM on YT and NathanDesignerBoy7 arrive Dylan Priest: Warren Cook: VTM on YT: NathanDesignerBoy7: Barney and his parents arrive Evil Barney: "Oh that baby is stupid." (Everyone is shocked before the baby born is crying) Drew: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, how dare you call Trent's baby brother Drew stupid! Oh! (x10) You are very ungrateful." Evil Barney: "So this means no Barney's Great Adventure, right, dad?" Evil Barney's dad: "That's right, Evil Barney. You are grounded (x18) forever! This means no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no PBS Kids shows, no PBS Kids stuff, no Barney, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Thomas and Friends, no Peg and Cat, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, and further more." Evil Barney's mom: "Let's go home now." (At home) Trent's dad: "Now apologize to my son's new baby brother." Evil Barney: "I'm sorry that I call you stupid." (Evil Barney says sorry to Drew, but Drew didn't reply his first words when he was a baby) Evil Barney's dad: "See, he didn't listen to you. Now go to your room, go to bed and never ever (x10) come out!" Evil Barney: (running upstairs): "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Trent's mom: "Don't cry, my poor baby. Trent will get you a bottle." with a bottle in his hands, feeds Drew with milk Trent's dad: "Thanks for calming your baby brother down, Trent. You're a great older sibling to him." Trent: "You're welcome." The End Trivia